


those horrible fishnets

by minachandler



Series: you were right on time [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Halloween, 2005. We were getting ready for Tommy’s party.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Ah. Yes. I wore those horrible fishnets.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	those horrible fishnets

(TOMMY’s place seems to vibrate with the  _ thump thump thump  _ of loud music. The windows are all flung open and so is the front door where TOMMY can be seen flirting with twin girls, both who by the looks of it he doesn't even know the names of yet. He's dressed as a vampire, presumably, complete with upturned collar and cape, fangs in one hand. When he catches sight of LAUREL - hand in hand with OLIVER - his eyes widen and he hurriedly, inaudibly excuses himself to greet them, much to the girls’ disappointment.)

LAUREL is clad in a leather jacket, hot pants and fishnets, and it's obvious she regrets wearing boots with such high heels from the discomfort on her face behind her domino mask. Still she smiles at her best friend, letting go of OLIVER’s hand and hugging TOMMY.)

LAUREL: Hey, Tommy.

TOMMY: Thanks for coming. You look great.

LAUREL (rolling her eyes): I look ridiculous, Tommy, and we both know it. I can't believe I let Ollie talk me into this.

TOMMY: And who are you supposed to be, buddy? Robin Hood?

OLIVER (emphatically, to LAUREL): See, I told you people would figure it out!

LAUREL (patiently): Ollie, it's not that people won't be able to figure it out. It's about what they'll say when they do.

TOMMY: You mean ‘cause Robin Hood steals from the rich to give to the poor?

OLIVER (realisation dawning in his eyes behind his mask): Oh. I, uh, didn't think of it like that.

TOMMY: Where'd you get the bow from?

OLIVER (grinning): Borrowed it from Speedy.

LAUREL (fondly): Unlike her, though, you'd probably take someone's eye out if you tried to aim that thing.

(OLIVER shrugs and smiles, before pressing a kiss on her temple.)

OLIVER: Which is why I don’t plan on aiming that thing. ‘S just for show.

TOMMY: How about we get a drink, guys?

LAUREL: Only if it's Pinot Noir.

TOMMY (winking as he leads the way inside): Had it brought in specially for you, pretty-bird.

(LAUREL stops to give TOMMY another hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

LAUREL: This is why you’re my favourite, Tommy.

OLIVER (pouting): What about me?

TOMMY (smirking and looking pleased with himself): What about you, Ollie?

_ Two hours later... _

(TOMMY’s bedroom is locked, but OLIVER knows with practice how to jimmy it open. He's just about got there when two hands go over his eyes and he turns around and smiles at LAUREL.)

OLIVER: Hey, pretty-bird. 

LAUREL: Party’s downstairs, Ollie.

OLIVER (laughing): Then what are you doing up here?

LAUREL (grimacing as she pushes open the door to TOMMY’s bedroom with the tip of her boot): You know this isn't really my thing. 

OLIVER (more sincerely now): Thank you for coming anyway. Though - to be honest? Masks aren't exactly my thing either.

LAUREL: That’s too bad. It kind of suits you, you know.

OLIVER: Suits you too.

(He pulls off her mask and lets her do the same with his as they sit down on the bed, where LAUREL immediately starts tugging off her boots.)

LAUREL (sighing): The things I do for you, Ollie Queen.

OLIVER (teasingly, as his arm goes around her waist): You love me really.

LAUREL: I do. God help me, I do. Consider yourself lucky.

OLIVER: So lucky. The luckiest guy in the whole damn world.

(She kisses him, then, arms going up around his neck. OLIVER lowers her onto the bed, pulling her boots off her feet and then letting LAUREL take off his green hood.)

LAUREL (breathlessly): Tommy's going to kill us.

OLIVER (groaning): Please don't tell me you're thinking about Tommy right now. 

(LAUREL laughs.)

LAUREL: Even if I were, I don't think there's room for him here. 

OLIVER: But, uh, do you really want to - here?

LAUREL (kissing him, more slowly this time): It’s not like anyone’s going to hear us.

(OLIVER drops to his knees, so he’s kneeling right between her legs, and he tries to pull off LAUREL’s hot pants and fishnets at the same time. There’s a loud tearing sound, though, and OLIVER swears softly under his breath.)

OLIVER: Did I just - 

LAUREL: Don’t worry, Ollie - they were horrible anyway.

OLIVER: I don’t know - they looked pretty good on you. 

(He eases off her pants, taking care not to rip the fishnets any more than they already were, so he can press a kiss on the inside of her thigh.)

OLIVER: But, uh, they look even better off you. 

LAUREL: Mmmmm. That’s nice, Ollie.

OLIVER (stopping suddenly and looking up at her in mock-seriousness): What about Tommy?

LAUREL (now the one to groan): Like I said. Definitely not any room for him here.

(She lies back expectantly, pants and fishnets still around her knees, and OLIVER takes that as his cue to resume his previous position. LAUREL widens her legs a bit, angling her thigh more comfortably against OLIVER’s cheek, and as she does so there’s another ripping sound. This time OLIVER straightens, wordlessly seeking LAUREL’s permission and then yanking down her lower garments completely - and probably ripping something else in the process - so he can toss them somewhere behind the bed.)

OLIVER (sharing a smile with LAUREL): Now. Where were we?

LAUREL (tapping the inside of her thigh): About here, I think?

(Obediently OLIVER kisses the spot LAUREL just touched and she shivers, her sharp intake of breath audible in the room. Her hand moves up an inch, and up again, and OLIVER follows the trail her fingers make on her own skin with his mouth until he reaches the juncture between her abdomen and thigh. OLIVER raises his head, meets her eyes, again, asking permission, and in answer her fingers curl around her panties and pull them down.)

LAUREL (waiting expectantly): Why aren’t you -?

OLIVER: I want you to - show me. What you like. 

LAUREL (smiling now): What, do you get off on that, Ollie?

OLIVER: What if I did?

LAUREL: Then I would say - watch away.

(She lets OLIVER take hold of her free hand resting on her thigh while her other goes to her entrance. OLIVER’s gaze is heavy, heated, watching where her fingers go, up, up and inside, and then he grabs her wrist and pulls at her hand until her fingers are in his mouth and he’s sucking on them, and damn if that doesn’t turn LAUREL on even more.)

OLIVER (muffled now as he buries his face between her legs): Love you.

LAUREL: Love you m - oh wow, Ollie, that is -

OLIVER (lifting her legs over his shoulders and looking up with a smile): Like that?

LAUREL (breathlessly): Yeah, like that, God, I - yes.

(LAUREL arches her back, closes her eyes, and she comes so hard she sees stars.)

(Half an hour later OLIVER and LAUREL emerge from TOMMY’s room, all rumpled clothing and sheepish smiles and dishevelled hair that LAUREL tries hastily to pat down when they catch sight of TOMMY in the hallway. They blame the tequila when TOMMY questions where her fishnets went.

In actual fact, they’re somewhere behind TOMMY’s bed where OLIVER tossed them, to be discovered by his cleaner and left in all its ripped glory on TOMMY’s bed the next morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I totally didn't know how to end this one but I hope someone somewhere enjoyed it! If you did, I would love to know what you think in a comment.


End file.
